The FullFlame Kids
by EdxRoy13
Summary: What would happen if Edward and Roy had kids? Well, lets just say that would be weird. See what happens when Ed Elric Jr. and Roy Mustang Jr. meet for the very first time. WARNING: YAOI! NOT NORMAL EDXROY!
1. Leave

Ed glared at his father. He was so pissed at him that he couldn't even yell at him like he normally did. So, he just continued to glare at him until his father broke the silence. "Ed…just…just go. I need you to get out of my face for awhile." Ed was taken aback by this. Never had his father told him to go away. He turned around and mumbled, "Bastard," before opening the door and slamming it behind him.

Edward Elric sighed as he sat down in the chair that he was standing in front of. Then, someone yelled, "EDWARD ELRIC!" Edward groaned. He didn't feel like getting nagged at. "EDWARD!" the voice yelled again. "What do you want, Winry?" Edward yelled back towards the kitchen. "GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" He growled as he stood up and headed towards the kitchen. Knowing his wife, she was probably going to throw a wrench at him. And that is exactly what she did. As soon as Edward stepped into the kitchen he was hit with something hard in the side of the head causing him to fall down.

When he opened his eyes he looked up to see a very angry Winry Elric. She was pissed and pissed at him. "Hey, Honey," he said in a sweet voice, trying to calm down his pissed off wife. She growled at him. "DON'T YOU 'HEY HONEY' ME! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" Edward gulped. "I…I…um…" "WHERE IS OUR SON?!" Winry yelled, swinging her wrench at him again. Edward just barley missed another blow to the head. How was he going to get out of this one? He had just told their one and only son to get out of his face and out of the house. "I…I…I…" he stuttered. Then he sighed and settled for the truth. "I don't know," he whispered. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'I DON'T KNOW'?!" Edward aloud Winry to get a few good swings at him. He deserved it. He had screwed up big time.

Once she was done, she sat the wrench down and glared at her husband again. "Go and find him," she ordered. Edward stood up and scrambled out of the house. How was he going to find his son? Even if the two of them shared the same name, that kid was a complete mystery to him.


	2. Ed and Roy

Ed kicked a small pebble in anger. Why did his father have to be such a bastard? What did he do wrong? All he did was get home a little late…or early…the next day…

Ed sighed and that sigh turned into a growl. He heard a chuckle come from behind him. He turned around and glared, but when he saw the person that had laughed at him, his eyes softened and his cheeks started to heat up. It was a teenaged boy about two years or so older then him. He had raven black hair that covered half of his pale face. One navy blue eye was looking at him. He jumped down from the wall he was sitting upon and walked towards the short blonde.

"Hi," he said, twirling a strand of Ed's hair with his fingers. "My name's Roy. What's yours, Cutie?" Ed gulped. What was this guy talking about? "Did…did you j-just call me…C-cutie?" he stuttered, trying to catch his breath. Roy laughed again. "Well, yes. Yes I did," he said matter-of-factly. Ed blushed a deeper red. "W-why?" "Because it's true, and your blushing is just…oo…adorable," he said brushing Ed's bangs away from his face. Ed growled and swatted Roy's hand away. The black haired teen looked at him with a hurt face, but then he turned away.

After a few moments he turned back to Ed. "Your name wouldn't happen to be Edward, would it?" Roy asked. Ed nodded. "Yeah…why?" Roy smirked. "Sounds like someone's looking for ya." That's when Ed heard it. A voice in the distance, calling his name.

"Damn! It's my father!" he said as he looked around for a good hiding spot. When he found none he turned back to Roy. "Hide me!" he begged. Roy stared at the blonde for a second, shrugged, and then pushed him so that he was lost inside the bushes. He thought he heard a muffled shout of 'bastard' as he leaned against the wall, pull a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, and placed one in his mouth just as another short blonde that looked like an older version of Ed walked up to him.

"Have you seen a short blonde with a braid walk by here?" Edward asked the smoking teen who looked very familiar. The teen smirked, making him look even more familiar. "Sorry, Shorty. Haven't seen you little blonde," he said, lighting his cigarette with a snap of his fingers. Edward growled, "Mustang. Stupid Fire Fingers." He stormed off. Once Roy was sure the short older blonde was gone he picked up the short younger blonde from out of the bushes.

"Is your father Roy Mustang?" Ed asked once he was back on his feet. Roy nodded. "Roy Mustang Sr. is my father. I'm Roy Mustang Jr., but when my father's in a good mood he calls me 'Hughes'. I don't know why though," he said. "Your father Edward Elric Sr.?" "Yeah, but they call me Ed and him Edward, so it's not so confusing," Ed said. He took in a deep breath and sighed. "It sucks being named after the famous Fullmetal Alchemist." Roy took a long drag of his cigarette. "Yeah. Same name as the Furer. Try doing that," he muttered a bit annoyed. Why did both of their fathers give the two of them their names? Ed looked up at the smoking teen. He held the cigarette so delicately with his hands. He wondered what else those hands could do. He blushed and shook his head. What the hell was he thinking?

After Roy was done smoking he looked down at the still blushing blonde. What was he thinking about that would make him blush so much? "Why are you blushing, Ed? Having sick and twisted thoughts?" he asked making himself short enough so that he was at eye level with the blonde. Ed blushed crimson and ducked his head so he didn't have to meet Roy's gaze. Roy chuckled and took Ed's hand into his. "Come," he ordered playfully. Ed did not hesitate. He followed Roy. He didn't even know where they were going. He just kept his head down and followed.

When they started to walkup stairs Ed looked up only to have his heart skip a beat. They were in front of the biggest house he had ever seen in his life. This house made Ed's house look normal.

Roy walked up to the front door and opened it.

"Is this your house?" Ed asked. Roy smiled. "Yeah. Dad's Furer, remember?" he asked. Ed nodded.

When they walked inside they were greeted by a black and white husky. "Hello, Black Hayate," Roy greeted back. "Ed, Black Hayate. Black Hayate, Ed." Black Hayate sniffed at Ed and barked happily. "Roy?" a voice called. Roy laughed. "Which one?" he asked, jokily. The other voice laughed. "Oh, yeah, like I'm talking to myself!" A tall, pale man with raven black hair rounded the corner towards them. At first Ed thought that the older Roy's hair was in the same style as the younger one, but the closer he got Ed relieved that he had an eye patch over his left eye. Ed shared a look with him for a moment before the older Roy laughed. "You really are the spitting image of your father." Ed rolled his eyes. "You probably hear that a lot, huh?" he asked, scratching the back of his head. Ed laughed. "Yeah, I do," he said. Then he realized he was still holding younger Roy's hand. He let go and extended it to older Roy. "I'm Ed Elric, Mr. Mustang. Mr. Mustang took his hand. "Furer Roy Mustang." Roy glared at his father. "But you can call me Mr. Mustang," he said, getting the message from his son that he was being too full of himself…again.

"Ed's gonna hang out with me for awhile," Roy stated. "Gonna show him around the house. 'Right, Dad?"

"'K Hughes. I don't care. Just don't break anything," he warned, wondering off to another hallway. Roy nudged Ed and whispered in his ear, "Or, we can just hang out in my room and…" he laughed. Ed understood what he was saying and punched his shoulder. "Dude!" he hissed. "We just met each other, like, what? Two hours ago?"

"I was just gonna say listen to music, but if you want to do what you were thing then I don't mind," Roy said, taking Ed's hand again. "Roy!" Ed snapped blushing. Roy chuckled as he dragged Ed off towards his room. Even if the two of them did just meet, he liked Ed a lot, and maybe if he played his cards right he'd get Ed to kiss him.


	3. The Talk

"Favorite bands?" Roy asked. "Um...uh...Oh! Tokio Hotel!" Ed answered. Roy smiled. "Come and Rescue Me. I'm burnin'. Can't you see?" he sang. Then Ed joined him, "Come and Rescue Me. Only you can set me free." They both laughed. "Um...what about My Chemical Romance?" Roy asked, scooting closer to the blonde that was sitting on his bed. Ed was probably too deep into thought because the black haired teen was now mere centimeters away. "Yeah. I like MCR. Frank Ireo's pretty hot," Ed said after a few moments. Roy smiled and stood up. He dragged Ed to his feet and started to Waltz with him. He sang: "And if they get me and the song goes down into the ground. And if they get me take this spike to my heart and..." He continued the rest with a soft hum. Ed smiled. He'd have to admit, even if Roy was weird, he was nice, funny, and pretty hot. Roy stopped the Waltz next the nightstand alongside his bed and turned the radio on. Jericho, the announcer on the station said that Afterlife by Avenged Sevenfold had been requested by Jake Havoc. Roy suppressed a laugh. Jake was his father's best friend's son. "I love this song," Ed said swaying to the violin that made up the beginning. Roy smiled. "As do I," he agreed, leading Ed into the Waltz again. Although the music got faster they stayed at the same pace as before. It was pretty cheesy, but to Ed it was so romantic that he had even laid his head upon Roy's chest as they danced. "So, Ed..." Roy began, but stopped. "What is it, Roy?" "Um...I....I wanted to...to know..." He stuttered. Ed looked up at the flustered, older teen. "Yes?" Roy closed his eyes and summed up enough courage to ask, "What makes you tick?" Ed stared to at him in confusion. "Huh?" Roy laughed. "What turns you on?" Roy asked. Ed blushed, but really thought about the question. After awhile an answer popped into his head. "Um...I don't know, actually...no ones has ever tried to turn me one before," Ed explained. Roy smiled and pulled Ed closer, to where their lips were almost touching. "Have you ever been kissed?" he asked in a whisper next to the blonde's ear. Ed blushed even more going from pink to red. "Umm...uh...well...no..." Roy smirked. "I'm shocked." Roy kissed Ed's ear and nibbled the lob. Ed gasped, only to have his mouth taken by the elder's. Roy gently ran his tongue over Ed's and wrapped his arms around the shorter's waist and pulled his closer, loving the warmth of the other. He looked at Ed with half lidded eyes and mentally smirked. His beautiful gold eyes were wide and his cheeks were stained red. Ed was having issues. Sure...Roy was sexy...but he just met him three hours ago and now...THEY WERE KISSING!!! Roy flicked his tongue against Ed's. Ed melted into his and leaned against his chest. His eyes fluttered until they were half lidded like Roy's as he reasoned to Roy's actions. The older felt a slight shock move through his body as the younger's tongue pressed against his with little hesitation. When the lack of air became too great, the two parted, huffing and panting in the other's ear. Roy pulled away from Ed and smiled at the sight. Ed's hair was a bit messy, his eyes were glazed over, and his lips were slightly swollen. Roy chuckled. "Like it?" he asked. Ed nodded. "Want to do it again?" Ed nodded again. Roy smirked and pushed Ed down on the bed lightly. "Good," he said meeting Ed's lips again.


	4. BYE!

Roy and Ed were kissing each other hard and with intense passion just as the phone rang.

Roy groaned and rolled over, laying on his back beside the younger and picked the phone up, holding it to his ear. Just when he was about to speak, his father picked up.

"Mustang resi-"

But before he could finish he was cut off by an enraged, yet worried voice that belong to none other than the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"Mustang! You got to help me!" his voice rang.

"Calm down, General!" Mustang told.

"CALM DOWN?!?! DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"

Roy could hear his father sigh. "Just tell me what's wrong."

Fullmetal went silent.

"Elric?" Mustang asked.

"My son…Ed…he's missing…" he explained.

It was Roy's turn to be silent. He then spoke. "Missing?" he asked. "Ed's not missing. He's here with my son."

The line went dead.

Roy rushed to stand, handing the phone up in the process. He grabbed his six string and a thick wad of cash off of his dresser. Ed stared as the older went to the window and opened it, hopping out. This was a time Roy was thankful to have a room on the ground floor.

"Want to leave the city and have an adventure?" he asked, holding a pale hand out to the blonde. Ed smirked and took the hand. "Hell yes!" he told following the teen.


	5. IDEA!

Ed watched the scenery as it sped by the train; well that's what it seemed like from the opposite end of the window. He heaved a heavy, yet happy sigh. This was the first time in his life that he felt free. It was like some much weight was lifted from his shoulders that the young blonde thought that he might float off into space.

He looked over at the dark haired teen that was lying in the seat across from him, playing the silver electric with his eyes closed. Ed smiled. It was because of him that he was free and for that, Ed was forever grateful.

He then yawned, lying down. He, unlike his father, took a rather liking to his short height. He liked it because he could hide and wasn't taking up a lot of space. He chuckled to himself, remembering the time he had called his father short. His face had turned tomato red and he had put the younger in his room for the rest of the night. When his mother heard of this she had beat his father over the side of the head with a wrench. One big, happy family.

After a minute, Roy's playing had strangely stopped. Ed looked over and saw a boy sitting on his knees in the seat behind Roy, smiling like a dork with a toothpick hanging skillfully from his mouth. He had dirty blonde hair and striking blue eyes that seemed to pop out due to the dark blue shirt he wore.

"Hey, Roy…and friend," he told, smirking at Ed. Ed gave him a sour face. Roy chuckled all-knowingly. "Jake this is Ed Elric, son of Edward Elric," he introduced, pointing at Ed. "Ed…this is Jake Havoc, son of Jean Havoc."

The two blonde's smiled, knowing that their fathers were once friends.

"Some…What are you two doing one the train to Rushvalley for?" Jake asked, sitting next to Roy's head. Ed hadn't noticed before but Jake had a pair of drumsticks in his hands.

Roy smiled. "'Bout to ask you the same question."

Jake sighed. "I just…wanted to get away, you know?" he asked, hoping that the other boys would understand. To his liking they both nodded.

"Same reason."  
Jake looked down. "Can I…travel with you guys?" he asked. "I don't want to be alone now that I know I got people that understand…" Ed and Roy both smiled. "Sure you can, Jake," Ed told, first timing having talked to the drummer since being introduced. Roy smirked. "You just got to help with money," he said, sitting up. Jake nodded. "I don't got much…and we will probably need more soon," he told.

The two went silent. They hadn't thought of that detail.

Ed made a rather annoyed sound. Roy and Jake stared. Though it was intended to make a sound that marked the small teen's annoyance it sounded more musical. Roy looked at his guitar, then Jake's drumsticks and smiled.

"I HAVE AN IDEA!" he told, standing. The blondes looked at him. Roy smirked. "I play guitar…Jake plays the drums…and by the sounds of it…you can sing, Ed," he pointed out.

Ed blushed. "So what if I can sing and you two can play instruments?" he asked, confused. "How does that help our money problem?" Roy rolled his eyes. "We can raise money by playing a few songs in a few towns in busy areas!" Roy explained. Jake smiled. "That sounds wicked!" he told.

Ed was rather hesitant. He had bad stage fright. He had once sung in front of an audience but that was after he had emptied his stomach. But Ed sighed and nodded.

Roy clapped. "All we need is a bassist!" he told. Ed looked up at him. "My cousin, Alex, plays…she lives in Lior with Uncle Al and Aunt Rose," he told them. Jake and Roy high fived. "Sweet!" Jake exclaimed. "We can hand out in Rushvalley for a day or two, then head to Lior!"

Ed smiled. A band. Something his father would go against. He loved it.


End file.
